


Orbit

by bewdofchaos



Series: Exothermic reactions [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambition, Angst, Bouquet - Freeform, Consequences, Drabble, Haiku ficlet, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, M/M, Spirit Gate 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: In the aftermath, Kaiba decides to do something unexpected.Done as a part of a challenge: Haiku ficlet. Convey a story in three paragraphs with exactly 50-70-50 words each.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Exothermic reactions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840330
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read it yet, part 1 of this series, [Combustion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831397), will provide a bit of context!
> 
> Drabble #4 for the Battle City - Spirit gate!  
> Prompt: Bouquet

Despite the passing weeks, the consequences of Kaiba’s insatiable ambition were still ever present. Like thistle, these barbed thoughts had taken root in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that they were better off separate and unimpeded by each other, he still felt wrong. Hollow. 

He hated it. He hated those words, yelled in resentment by a man at his limit. A man he had pushed there. He hated being the villain, persecuted for pursuing so-called selfish desires, although in a way he was. At the nidus of his hatred was guilt. Joey deserved better, but like Icarus to the sun, his rocket towards the upper echelons propelled him into the void of his demise.

How did he get this way? So easily preoccupied by another? His questions went unanswered as he entered the flower shop. The florist’s greeting fell unnoticed as Kaiba gazed at the blue hyacinths and pink carnations. A bouquet was made, as was a promise to apologize and make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a writing challenge! My other contributions:  
> Drabble #1: [Combustion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831397)  
> Drabble #2: [Memento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951319)  
> Drabble #3: [Confectionery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133212)


End file.
